1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device comprising a liquid crystal layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device is one of the most widely used type of display devices. The LCD device generally includes two polarizers at the top and the bottom of a liquid crystal layer to adjust the amount of light transmitted therethrough. The two polarizers interact with the liquid crystal layer and thus serve the function of a shutter for controlling the amount of light transmitted through the LCD device.
Since the LCD device does not emit light itself, the LCD device may further include an additional light source. A white light source is generally used as the light source, and desired colors are obtained by filtering white light from the white light source through color filters. However, in the case of an LCD device using color filters, a side gamma curve may differ from a front gamma curve. To improve such a side visibility defect, attempts have been made to divide each pixel electrode into several sub-pixel electrodes. However, this approach not only complicates the structure of an LCD device so as to increase the manufacturing cost of an LCD device, but also has disadvantages in terms of luminance. Thus, there remains a need for an improved LCD device.